Æternum Vale
by Narcisse
Summary: 40e défi du Poney Fringant. Baignée par la lueur du crépuscule, une silhouette diaphane erre sur les bords de l'Anduin.


**Notes :** 40e défi du Poney Fringant, avec pour thème « Le long de l'Anduin ». Peu de choses à dire, si ce n'est que j'ai choisi de mettre en scène une Galadriel bien mélancolique… Pour les non-latinistes, et ceux qui auraient oublié, _Æternum Vale_ signifie « Adieu pour l'éternité » (ce qui était fort de circonstance).

* * *

**Æternum Vale**

o

Le jour laissait lentement place à la nuit sur les terres de la Lòrien. L'air était empli du parfum tendre et délicat de l'Elanor fleurissante. La forêt était calme et paisible, à peine troublée par le pépiement gracieux des oiseaux et le froissement de leurs plumes. Le vent murmurait dans les feuilles, emportant avec lui l'écho lointain des chants éthérés des Premiers-Nés.

La Communauté avait quitté ses frontières le matin même.

Pieds nus sur l'herbe tendre, sous la toison argentée des Mallorn, la Dame du bois doré, drapée de voiles ivoirins, marchait d'une allure lente le long de l'Anduin. Les derniers rayons flamboyants du crépuscule embrasaient ses eaux qui toujours couraient. L'éclat bleuté de la lune nocturne finissait de chasser le jour mourant tandis qu'à l'Est, sur la toile soyeuse des cieux, naissaient les premières étoiles.

Elle aimait à se promener sur les bords du fleuve, dont les flots coulaient depuis des temps immémoriaux. Son cours immuable et régulier lui rappelait celui de sa propre existence. Il avait tutoyé tous les Âges de ce monde, côtoyant tant la vie que la mort, témoin muet des joies et détresses passées. A l'aube, il avait emmené avec lui l'Anneau et son Porteur. Et, depuis lors et pour la première fois en de nombreux siècles, Galadriel doutait.

Elle s'arrêta, le front soucieux, levant les yeux vers la rive opposée. La pénombre du soir n'y laissait passer aucune lumière. Les arbres étaient noyés dans les ténèbres épaisses et opaques. Un frisson glacial la parcourut, malgré l'air doux du Printemps approchant.

Hésitante, elle s'agenouilla sur la berge. Elle effleura l'Anduin du bout de ses doigts, et une vision d'effroi la traversa dans un sursaut lorsque l'eau caressa sa peau. _De chaque côté de son lit asséché ne s'étendaient que terres noires et désolées, parsemées d'arbres morts aux troncs calcinés, fantômes de ce bois jadis d'or fabuleux._ Cette image funeste d'un fléau à venir l'avait visitée à plusieurs reprises ; mais elle savait à présent qu'il ne lui appartenait plus d'en changer le cours.

Filant entre ses mains comme les flots veloutés, oscillant entre triomphe et ruine, le sort d'Arda voguait sur le fleuve et lui échappait, franchissant les confins de son Pouvoir. Ce dernier s' amenuisait de jour en jour, abandonnant son âme pour la laisser aveugle. L 'impuissance envahissait son cœur, cruelle et insidieuse, tel un venin dans ses veines. Elle se sentait elle-même entraînée par la course infinie de l'Anduin, irrésistiblement, désormais simple spectatrice de ce futur dans lequel son peuple ne figurait davantage.

Sa place n'était plus en Arda ; voilà longtemps qu'elle en avait conscience. Une mélancolie sourde la gagnait pourtant. Elle avait tant veillé sur ces lieux, préservé ses merveilles qui doucement se dérobaient à son emprise, qu'il lui était douloureux de les quitter. Qui donc, l'Âge des Hommes venu, se souviendrait de la splendeur des Eldar, une fois que leurs antiques vestiges seraient réduits en cendres ?

La Lòrien bientôt ne serait plus, non plus que sa Dame. Alors s'en irait-elle, comme les grives suivant l'errance éternelle du soleil, vers l'Ouest.

La lune miroitait à la surface de l'onde. Tout son corps paraissait gauche et engourdi ; sa tête, lourde du poids des ans, pesait sur ses épaules. Une parcelle de son être, vouée aux souvenirs, disparaîtrait derrière elle à son départ. Déjà faisait-elle ses adieux à cette existence ; et cette pensée lui était déchirante.

Dans un soupir las, bercée de nostalgie, Galadriel ferma les yeux.

_Puissent les Valar guider leurs pas et veiller leurs vies._


End file.
